supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkseid
History Origin Born of the royal family of Apokolips, Uxas is the younger son of Yuga Khan and Heggra. As a young man, Uxas longed to gain the throne of Apokolips, but had opposition in his peaceful brother, Drax. Uxas plotted his whole life to supplant his brother and mother (his father having long been lost in the Source Wall). During this time, Uxas travelled to New Genesis and met a young man, peaceful and innocent in nature. Seeing potential in him, Uxas released his pet bird, then told the boy that his pet cat had eaten it, convincing him to avenge his pet by burying the cat alive. However, when the bird returned, the cat was already dead, and the boy strangled it in rage. The boy soon took the name DeSaad, and would become Uxas' most trusted advisor, and possibly the closest thing Uxas had to a friend. Finally, Uxas saw his chance when a connection to the Omega Realm was discovered. Drax was intended to connect with it and assume his godname, but Uxas interrupted the process and took the power for himself, supposedly killing Drax in the process. When he emerged, he took the name Darkseid as his godname. Heggra was quite pleased with Darkseid's ruthlessness, having long detested Drax's pacifism. As part of his plan to eliminate another rival, Darkseid convinced his uncle, General Steppenwolf, to hunt the New Gods of New Genesis for sport. Darkseid accompanied his uncle on his hunt, where he killed Avia, wife of Izaya, the ruler of New Genesis. Izaya in turn killed Steppenwolf, but Darkseid soon resurrected him, and a war between Apokolips and New Genesis began. During this time, Darkseid was betrothed to a woman named Tigra, a woman in line with Heggra's own preferences. Darkseid held no affection for Tigra, but soon met the sorceress Suli, a pacifist who believed that power should be used to help the weak. Darkseid was enchanted with Suli, and soon married her, questioning whether to continue with his murderous scheme to gain the throne. Suli in turn bore Darkseid a son, Kalibak. Heggra, however, would not let her son be "tainted" as Drax had been, and ordered DeSaad to kill Suli, poisoning her. Darkseid was soon married to Tigra, who bore him a son, Orion. Darkseid soon learned of Heggra and DeSaad's conspiracy, and gave DeSaad a choice: poison Heggra or face Darkseid's wrath. Desaad complied, and Darkseid assumed the throne of Apokolips, but whatever friendship between them was gone. Soon after, he was given the task of reviewing a dog calvalry soldier named Goodness, who had murdered her superior when ordered to kill her mount Mercy. When brought before Darkseid, Goodness explained that her actions were not out of loyalty: Mercy was too loyal to Darkseid to risk losing, as she had trained the dog to be loyal to her first, but Darkseid foremost. Intrigued, Darkseid ordered Mercy to kill Goodness, who immediately attacked her mistress. After a fierce battle, Goodness finally killed Mercy. Darkseid was so impressed with Mercy's fanaticism that he made Goodness head of Armagetto's orphanages, where the children were indoctrinated to "die for Darkseid". The finest of these warriors were the Female Furies, who served as Darkseid's honor guard. At the same time, the war with New Genesis was going no where, when Darkseid encountered the Green Martians and discovered their belief that the "will" represented a "life-equation". Darkseid theorized that there must an "Anti-Life Equation" which negated the will, and sought to buy time to discover it. Darkseid and Izaya reached a truce known as the Pact: Darkseid would recieve Izaya's son, while Izaya would recieve Orion. As long as each prince stayed on their adopted worlds, the truce would hold. Darkseid remanded the boy to Granny Goodness' care, always knowing that he would one day escape. However, the Pact was a disaster for Darkseid: not only did Scott Free (as Goodness named him) manage to escape, but the leader of the Female Furies, Big Barda, fell in love with him and followed him. Also, Orion took to the ideals of New Genesis and became the greatest warrior of the Fourth World. A prophecy soon arose that Darkseid would die by Orion's hand. Superman and Earth While he has yet to obtain a working copy of the Anti-Life Equation, Darkseid has tried on several other occasions to achieve dominance of the universe through other methods. He has a special interest in Earth, as he believes humans possess collectively within their minds most, if not all, fragments of the Anti-Life Equation. Darkseid intends to probe the minds of every human in order to piece together the Equation. During his efforts to secure the Equation, he encountered and battled many of Earth's superheroes, chief among them Superman, a relationship which was extremely antagonistic. Seeing other gods as a threat, Darkseid invaded the island of Themyscira in order to discover the secret location of the Olympian gods. He planned to overthrow the Olympians and steal their power. Refusing to aid Darkseid in his mad quest, the Amazons battled his parademon troops, causing half of the Amazon population's death. Wonder Woman was able to gain her revenge against Darkseid for killing so many of her sisters by placing a portion of her own soul into Darkseid. This supposedly weakened the god's power as he lost a portion of his dark edge. Despite his obsessive goal in conquering the Universe, Darkseid is not above allying with his enemeis against a common enemy. During the Imperiex War, Darkseid allied with Lex Luthor, who was then President of the United States, Brainiac 13, and a reluctant Justice League to combat the universe threatening Imperiex Prime. Despite betrayal by Brainiac 13 and his son Grayven, the coalition succeeded in sending Imperiex's conciousness and Brainiac 13's Warworld to the Big Bang via a temporal Boom Tube. Darkseid attempted to attack Earth by kidnapping Supergirl. He had used Black Kryptonite to brainwash Supergirl, thus providing him with a leader for his Female Furies, as well as a warrior on par with Superman. However, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman were able to save Supergirl. This set forward a plan of revenge by Darkseid to destroy Supergirl; this plan also fails as Supergirl is teleported out at the last minute. Superman is set into an unparalleled fit of rage as he hurls Darkseid into the sun where they attempted to destroy each other. Superman beats Darkseid unconscious enough to throw him into the Source Wall, where Superman declares that, "For years and years, you've tried to learn the secrets of ultimate power from the other side. But you will never get the answers—just like the others who are entombed here. This is where you belong. Along with all the other failures in the universe." To pay a debt incurred to an alternate reality Darkseid and in order to realign the timeline, Superman eventually freed Darkseid from his entombment in the Source Wall. At the same time, the Joker attempted to control Darkseid when the Clown Prince of Crime gained powers similar to Mister Mxyzptlk (It was later revealed that Bat-Mite was inside the Joker the whole time, as Bat-Mite literally crawled out of his mouth). Darkseid refused to be anyone's pawn and withdrew from the battle. Darkseid actually attempted to vaporize the Joker with his Omega Beam, but failed to hit his target. Mister Mxyzptlk revealed to Superman and Batman that this whole event was a prelude to an approaching Crisis which would test them. Intrigued, Darksed asked what role he would play in this Crisis, and Mister Mxyzptlk revealed that Darkseid's destiny was yet to be written and that their futures were tied together via the cryptic statement "From the fourth world into the fifth dimension. Kinda like the ring tone of that, Big D." It has been revealed that Darkseid had been drained of his omega powers when he was imprisoned in the Source Wall. DeSaad used a mind-controlled Superman to retrieve Highfather's staff from the Source Wall, and use it as a conduit to recharge Darkseid's energies, via a portal to the Omega Realm. Death of The New Gods Meanwhile, during this time Darkseid orchestrated events to his liking, observing what was happening across the universe as the death of the Fourth World drew near, plotting to remake the universe in his own image. As New Gods were killed across the galaxy, Darkseid marshaled his forces on Apokolips, even resurrecting Virman Vundabar despite his earlier attempt to assassinate Darkseid--notably putting his forces in defensive deployments. In conversation with Metron, he then indicated that he knew more than his fellow New Gods about what was transpiring with the mysterious God-killer, which he refused to share, content in knowing more than Metron for once. It has since been revealed that Darkseid appears to be manipulating almost all the key characters in Countdown to Final Crisis on a giant cosmic chess board. He has given his protection to Jimmy Olsen, vaporizing a parademon for attacking him, and he has ensured that Karate Kid, carrier of the Morticoccus virus, survives. His reasons for both these are unknown. Later he attempts to recruit Mary Marvel as his sorceress using his pawn Eclipso, but she turns on him and escapes. He has also assigned Desaad to ensure the "Great Disaster" comes about, and assigned Granny Goodness to recruit new Female Furies from Earth in the guise of Athena. It has been indicated Darkseid seeks the rise of the "Fifth World", possibly on Earth, and is harnessing the Great Disaster and the Death of the New Gods to bring this about. Additionally, Darkseid has been manipulating the monitor Solomon to bring about a war between the Monitors and Monarch for the fate of the Multiverse. It is later revealed that Darkseid had turned Jimmy Olsen into a container for the powers of the New Gods. He sends Mary Marvel, whom he had coerced into taking back her dark powers, to capture him. Superman comes to Jimmy's aid, only for Darkseid to take control of Jimmy's powers, making him radiate Kryptonite. Ray Palmer manages to shut off Darkseid's control, and the villain is confronted by a gigantic turtle-like Jimmy. After battling Jimmy across the Metropolis landscape, Darkseid moves in for the kill only to witness The Atom emerge from Jimmy's head. Palmer quickly destroys the vessel of the New Gods' powers freeing them into the void. Enraged, Darkseid is taken by surprise when a Boom Tube opens above the skies of Metropolis. His scion and son Orion emerges from the tube, having managed to escape being murdered by the Infinity Man. Orion and Darkseid battle, and after a furious exchange, at the end of it all, Darkseid realizes it was not meant to be and his heart is ripped from his chest by his own son. Final Crisis Darkseid reappears during the events of Final Crisis. It is claimed there was some sort of Cosmic War, and Darkseid came out as the victor. He and the rest of his Darkseid's Elite of followers have reappeared in Blüdhaven, operating a business known as the "Dark Side Club". In their new states of existence, the New Gods are capable of possessing human bodies and using them as hosts, though the process eventually kills the host and nessecitates a new body. Following the murder of Orion, Dan Turpin discovered that the Dark Side Club was connected to the disappearances of several metahuman children. In Darkseid later reveals to Turpin that he gained control of the Anti-Life Equation and is using it to corrupt the children, being looked over by Granny Goodness and Bernadeth. Over the following weeks, Darkseid used his servant Libra to unite Earth's super villains in the Secret Society, planning to use them in his coming conquest of Earth. Additionally, Darkseid had Libra arrange an attack on the Daily Planet to distract his old enemy Superman, murdered the Martian Manhunter as a means of recruiting more super villains, framed Green Lantern Hal Jordan for the murder of Orion, captured Batman, and infected Wonder Woman with an unknown virus, depriving the Superhero community of some of their greatest leaders. In addition, Darkseid also took to restarting the Evil Factory with the intent of making new bodies for the New Gods, at which point Turpin realized that Darkseid was trying to take over his body. Following these events, Darkseid released the Anti-Life Equation ove the Internet, bringing all who saw under Darkseid's will and capable of spreading it to others. Darkseid eventually succeeded in taking over Turpin's body. However, an unknown force resurrected Barry Allen, the second Flash, in an effort to stop Darkseid, whose very presence was corrupting the multiverse. Darkseid's rebirth and fall from the heavens was warping time and space around Earth. The planet and all the people under the influence of the equation were becoming extensions of his mind. Earth became a Doomsday singularity, with time accelerating within Darkseid's sphere of influence and bringing the other Earths of multiverse into the same reality. As Darkseid's forces fought the heroes outside Command-D, Batman had managed to escape imprisonment. Darkseid was aware Batman was in his throne room, and urged him to embrace Anti-Life. However, Batman had an ace in the hole: he had the radion bullet that Darkseid used to kill Orion, and was willing to use a gun to stop him. Darkseid fired his Omega Beams at Batman, but the Dark Knight fired, and the radion bullet hit Darkseid. Superman arrived soon after, confronting Darkseid. The God of Evil mocked his old nemesis, saying that he had abandoned Earth for a moment and Darkseid won, becoming everyone and everything, making Superman the enemy of all that lived. However, Superman inadvertently distracted Darkseid long enough for Barry Allen and Wally West to lead the Black Racer to Darkseid. In the final stages of radion poisoning, the Black Racer took Darkseid. Soon freed from the Anti-Life Equation, Wonder Woman used the Lasso of Truth to bound Darkseid's body, breaking the Anti-Life Equation's hold over the people of Earth. Building a Miracle Machine, Superman was able to undo the damage that Darkseid's presence had done. Before he could activate it, Darkseid's essence made one final attempt to claim the Miracle Machine, which he called a "cargo cult mother box". Superman knew that Darkseid's essence was vibrating at a frequency similar to the multiverse, and could be stopped with a counter frequency. Using all of his strength, Superman sang a note at high volume, shattering Darkseid's essence. Finally, the New Gods of New Genesis, free at last, made their way to Earth-51, where they planned to remake New Genesis. Powers and Abilities Powers New God Physiology: The beings of Apokolips call themselves Gods and live outside of normal time and space in a realm called the Fourth World. These New Gods have evolved due to their close proximity to the Source, a primeval energy, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of New Genesis are immortal, stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance to the same. :Superhuman Strength: Uxas is a very powerful being from the planet Apokolips. However, his strength varies on his incarnation. Despite his strength fluctuations, his strength alone is a force to be reckoned with. He can easily destroy colossal objects, overpower far stronger characters especially cosmic beings, has the capability to bend and break any man-made material, lift massive objects, and easily demolish immensely fortified infrastructures. His strength is so great that he can easily overpower heavyweights such as Superman and Wonder Woman in hand to hand combat or even overpower the entire Justice League, including their heavy hitters. :Invulnerability: Darkseid is extremely resistant to most forms of physical and mental harm. Darkseid's full durability capacity varies depending on the incarnation. Overall, because he is a high-tier cosmic being, humans couldn't even begin to harm him, bullets bounce off him, rockets, bombs and lasers won't even leave a mark on him, and high-voltage energy emissions can't penetrate through him. He can also withstand direct strikes from Anti-Monitor and his Anti-Matter blasts, a point blank planetary explosion. Despite his resistance, powerful beings like Superman or the Martian Manhunter can cause him great distress and pain, as well as divine weapons such as Aquaman's Trident and Wonder Woman's Sword, forged by the Olympian God Hephaestus. Also, materials forged from his home realm can hurt him as well. He, like all New Gods, is vulnerable to Radion. :Immortality: As a New God, Darkseid is all immortal, unable to die of old age, or any other causes. :Superhuman Speed: Uxas, as a New God from Apokolips, is immensely fast, being capable of evenly battling against Superman and other Metahumans of comparable speed. :Superhuman Stamina: Unable to tire, Darkseid has a level of stamina that is sure to never run out. He can survive in a never ending battle for days if need be. Omega Effect: Darkseid's most destructive use of the Omega Effect; the Omega Beam. He focuses this power as a form of concussion that fires from his eyes. He has complete control over it that he can change its path or its intended purpose at will allowing for teleportation, transmutation, or instant disintegration. He can make it travel in a straight line, curve, bend, or twist around corners. When it hits a target, it quickly reduces the target into nothing. His Omega Beams are proven ineffective against Wonder Woman's bracelets, as they were created from the Olympian Aegis. Darkseid once pierced Anti-Monitor's shell and brought him to his knees during the Darkseid war. Telepathy: Darkseid is capable of forming telepathic links with seemingly any being in the universe. Mind Control: Ability to control the minds of others by sheer force of will. His ability to use this power is so great that he can dominate millions of beings all at once. Telekinesis: Darkseid is able to use psychokinetic attacks or attack the mind by simple thought. With this ability he is able to lift objects at will, as well as use them as projectile weapons or barriers. The limits to this power are unknown. Matter Transmutation: Darkseid is able to simply transmute matter by force of will. Molecular Dispersion: He is also able to dissipate and disperse the molecules of an object or organism, effectively erasing them from existence. Avatar Creation: A simple thought allows Darkseid to create liable avatars if/when the need arises. Psionic Possession: psychic abilities to possess an individual and negate any superhuman abilities they may have. Energy Manipulation: can also mentally control most known forms of energy, allowing him to erect protective force fields and project withering energy bolts. Teleportation: Darkseid is able to teleport himself or any other being simply just by thought or sheer willpower. Size manipulation: Darkseid has the ability to alter his body to grow to giantitc size, such as his battle with Jimmy Olsen (who had the combined powers of all of the New Gods) in Countdown To Final Crisis #4. As an almost god-like being, Darkseid has several powers that surpass most other beings in the known universe. Life Creation: He can create life and matter from nothing, as he did when he created the being known as Strayne Time Travel: can travel in time as easily as any New God. Dimensional Teleportation: He can traverse different dimensions. De-evolution: As a New God, Darkseid has the omnipotent ability to devolve organisms, or completely revert the evolutionary pattern of an organism. Abilities Genius-Level Intellect: Darkseid possesses intelligence that surpasses even the greatest minds in the universe. With this he is an excellent strategist, and has proven that not only sheer force of strength and power has aided him in battles. Master Strategist: He is a master planner and strategist and his armies are nearly unbeatable under his leadership. Intimidation: With his frightening visage and ruthless nature, Darkseid instills fear in friend and foe alike, something he no doubt enjoys. Strength *Class 100+; Darkseid can lift 100 tons effortlessly. Weakness Radion: Darkseid and all of the New Gods are vulnerable to a substance called Radion. It source is unknown and its effects are toxic only in sustained amounts or after explosive exposure. The average New God can be slain by an application of Radion from a Radion blaster or bomb. More advanced beings such as Darkseid, protected by their power, armor and sheer toughness, have been known to take two hits and survive. Perhaps it requires the mysterious Element X to create it. Obsessive Personality: His obsession with finding the Anti-Life Equation, obsession to get even with people who have gotten the better of him. Meta-humans or other beings of colossal strength are able to hold their own in a fight against him. Willpower Concentration: Darkseid requires an immense amount of willpower to perform a majority of his powers and abilities, should his willpower be disrupted in anyway, he is unable to completely focus on his own abilities and powers. Equipment Weapons *Vast military forces. In Other Media *Coming Soon See Also *Darkseid/Gallery Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Darkseid *http://www.comicvine.com/darkseid/29-2349/ Category:Villains